Home is Where the Heart is
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Now that the war with Tartaros is over, it's time for Laxus to realize what he's known all along. Miraxus request.


**A/N: This is for _Whispering Heart_ who requested Miraxus onshot after the Tartaros Arc. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to the readers who continue to support me and my stories.**

 **Keep sending in those requests for me guys. Don't be shy.**

* * *

He opens his eyes and sees white. There is a moment of pure panic in his mind, a brief flicker of anxiety as the thought of passing on flashes through his mind. Then the thought clears as wide blue eyes, as clear as the sky, enter his peripheral vision. They are full of warmth and concern, and for moment, he feels a moment of utter bliss and tranquility.

"Laxus-kun?" Comes the gentle murmur, and a soft hand places itself on his cheek, caressing his rough skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," he says truthfully. "It's been a week since the Tartaros attack and I feel bloody terrible." He reflects back on the moment he woke up, after the threat from Tartaros had been eliminated. He remembers the guilt he felt for not recovering enough to help, and he remembers when _she_ first came to visit. He looks at her now, beautiful blue eyes; pale skin, still marred with her trophies from battle, and her brilliant white hair, cascading around her face. She is beauty.

Mira frowns and moves her hand up his face, feeling his forehead. "Should I call Wendy?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "No, physically, I am well. However, I am not so sure when it comes to my emotional state."

She frowns.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect the guild," he explains, sitting up carefully while she watches him closely, in case he should falter. But he doesn't, throws his feet over the side of the bed, and continues, "I couldn't protect Ever, Freed, and Bickslow. I didn't stop that demon from wreaking havoc on the innocent townspeople."

 _I wasn't able to be there when you needed me._

She smiles at him and places a hand gently on his own, which are clenching his bedsheets, he notes absently. He watches how her eyes fill with pride as she looks at him.

"Laxus," Mira says. Her fingers tighten on his hand. "If it weren't for you, your comrades would have been destroyed."

He shakes his head, disgusted with himself. "Yet I lay in this sick bed while everyone had to suffer through the Tartaros attack. People died, Mira, while I slept soundly."

She raps him sharply on the head. "Mind you," she chastises gently. "If you hadn't been there and stopped that demon, then nothing would have prevented him from coming to Magnolia and doing the same here. We would've died if it weren't for you. You saved our lives."

She leans over and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. He looks at her in astonishment, and she squeezes his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Laxus," she whispers, a gentleness in her voice (he notices that this particular tone is reserved just for him.) He's been noticing these little things about her lately, subtle gestures meant just for him. It warms his heart.

He used to think such attractions were weak and meaningless. He used to scoff at Erza's feeling towards Jellal. They seemed mindless and trivial; how could someone let their emotions run wild like that?

But now he understands how the red haired warrior feels. Now he too, has a meaning to smile at life, to cherish people and to enjoy the meaning of love.

All because of a white haired barmaid who looks like an angel but hides a demon inside.

 _I have to get stronger_ , he thinks, staring at her. _For her sake. I need to build up the strength to protect the things I cherish most._

 _And the woman I love._

She pulls away. "Have you heard?" She asks quietly. When she sees his blank stare, she continues, "Master is disbanding the guild."

 _Ah_ , Laxus thinks. _So the old man broke the news to the rest of them._

Truth be told, Laxus already knows about the disbandment of the guild. Makarov came to him earlier in the week to tell him personally. This extra time has given Laxus plenty of time to think about the future.

Mira looks at him curiously. "What do you plan on doing?" She asks. "Now that the guild is no more. Where will you go?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Somewhere far away," he answers immediately. "I need to become stronger. For my sake, and everyone else."

Her eyes widen, and he takes a breath before continuing. "What about you?"

She looks away. "Lisanna and Elfman plan to go east," she says. "I ought to go with them."

He can hear the longing in her voice, and he knows, deep in her heart, that she want to go with him. "Will Ever,Freed, and Blickslow go with you?" She continues.

His shrugs. "Wherever I go, they follow. It's their decision."

He looks at her. "You could come to, you know," he says very softly.

 _But you won't._

She shakes her head. "I can't leave Elfman and Lisanna by themselves," she gives him a regretful look. "Please understand that."

He nods. "I do." But it doesn't help the ache in his chest subside. She notices this, and rests her head on his broad chest.

"Don't be gone long," she mumbles, hands clenching on the thin material of his shirt. "And no matter where we are, I'll be waiting for you to return."

"I won't," he breaths. "Before you know it, I'll be back, and this time, I'll be strong enough to protect you, the Raijin Tribe, and everyone in the guild.

He puts more emphasis on the "you" then anything else, and she notices.

"I don't doubt it for the world, Laxus Dreyar."

He smiles, hugging her close and relishing the last few moments he'll spend with the woman he loves before he departs.

* * *

He stands at the gates of Magnolia, holding Mira close. He shifts his pack, feeling her body shake in his arms.

"Be safe," she says, trying hard not to cry. "Get plenty of rest, stay warm, don't get into too much trouble, and-"

He rolls his eyes and bends down, kissing her lips softly and quieting her. She doesn't protest against his mouth, and melts in his arms, clutching onto his cloak.

"-and know that you have a home with me, wherever I may wander," she whispers once they break apart.

"My home has always been with you," Laxus says, uncharacteristically tender. "My heart belongs to you. Take care of it for me while I'm gone."

She nods, kisses him once more, then pushes him away. "Go," she says firmly, a brave smile on her face. "Come back soon."

He waves farewell and turns, taking the first steps to his long and arduous journey. But in his heart, he feels at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually really fun to write. I do like writing Miraxus. Maybe I should do it more often...**

 **R &R please?**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
